Kako
Kako (カコ), also known as Slashing Steel Empress (斬鋼帝, Zankōtei), is a student of Nanokuren High School and an ally of Kyōka. She also has hatred for Hatenko Meru after her lost that forced her to wear the eyepatch. 'Appearance' Kako is an average teenage girl, with long black hair hair that extends to her butt, a voluminous bosom and an eyepatch that covers her left eye. She wears a white shirt that splits into two ends at her waist which extends down the sides of her legs, a dark colored skirt with two lines, and boots. She also wears a choker and a necklace around her neck, two leather bracelets on her left wrist while she has one on her right wrist. She also wears a sword holder on her chest that carries her sword on her back. 'Personality' Kako is shown to be a calm person. She has shown to have hatred for Hatenko Meru and is willing to attack her. 'History' At some point Kako has joined Nanokuren High School. A year before the story starts Kako faced Meru in a Mentos Cola chugging match and lost, resulting in her being forced to wear an eyepatch for a year. 'Plot' Kako first appeared walking to school with Kyōka. When they encounter Hatenko Meru and Erin, she watches as Meru and Kyōka punch each other. She then attacks Meru and says how dare Meru show herself infront of her. When Meru greets her, she continues to attack and asks if Meru has forgoten what she did to her eye. She then notices that Meru is on her blade and swings it. When Meru says that she looks good with the eyepatch, she yells at Meru saying that she made her wear it after losing a game with Meru. She then starts to attack again after Meru squeezes her breasts. Her blade is then caught by Rintaro when she almost attacks him, and apologizes afterwards. She then stands by Kyoka's side, when Ayane and Rino arrives. She then watches as Meru is going to fight Rintaro. She then continues to watch as Rino stops the match and is the challenged by Ayane. She comments about how Meru always make a mess of things up. She then watches as Rino and Ayane battle. She then comments about how Ayane is starting fast, and asks if Rino is a slow starter. She then listens as Kyoka explains how Rino is going to savor the match. When Rino attacks Ayane, She comments about how Rino really goes all out. When then match is stopped and Kyoka finishes talking Rino, she then leaves with Kyoka. 'Bakugyaku Festival' Some time after their encounter, Kako is along side with Kyōka and becomes a member of the audience to the battle between Rintaro and Meru again and this time, it is a Batsuzangaisei Ceremony where she witnesses Rintaro emerge victorious after he destroyed an old school building and the Ren Hall (albeit unintentionally) with a single blow. Days after Rintaro's incredible victory in the Batsuzangaisei Ceremony, Kako is chosen for the upcoming Bakugyaku Festival and much to her dismay, her team mate is no other than Makoto, Co leader of the Ryōzenpaku and a friend and ally of Kyōka's nemesis, Ayane. Despite they are at each other throats, both Makoto and Kako had to put their differences aside for once and became an unlikely allies to take on the 1st Ranked team, Rintaro and Kyōka (not really since their leader's rivalry).Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 11, page 10 That is however, the theme of the festival that involving dance would seemly shorten their bitter alliance since both she and Makoto don't dance well (actually they refused to cooperate each other due to the rivalry between Ayane and Kyōka). Weeks has pass since their reluctant cooperation, Kako and Makoto had to deal with the competition. Just as her team's turn to present their dance, the Sword Dance as the presentation for the crowd in the stadium. In spite their "team work" however, Kako would being a heated battle with Makoto as her weapon scared her face; transformed the supposed dance into a ill brawl. Their fight was short-lived as Okina intervenes both girls and have them disqualified for breaking the theme; ironically much to her relief as she won't be dealing with Makoto anymore. 'Abilities' 'Skills' Swordswoman: Kako is shown to be a capable swordswoman, but is not able to land a blow on Meru. 'Equipment' Sword: When fighting, Kako weilds a sword with the hilt wrapped in black clothe and a chain that has a small cross linked to the end of the sword. 'Trivia' *'Kako '''wears the same kind of shirt as Ayane, except her shirt has sleeves. *It's unknown if her eye is still functioning, or that she can't take it off because of "Penalty" from losing a game to Meru * Kako has a resemblance to the Chinese Gi general ''Kakoton, who is also a swordsman and wears an eyepatch on his left eye. 'References' Category:Character Category:Female Category:3rd Year Category:Student Category:Guardian